


I've Seen a Ghost

by I_am_a_Warrior



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2 spoopy 4 me, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Levi, Ghosts, Ghouls, Goblins, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, Singer!Eren, Spooks - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, ereri, eventual smut? Maybe?, first time writting ereri, idk - Freeform, idk what else to tag, in this men and women can get pregnant, lol sorry, maybe smut?, maybe some light smut, oh my, ships everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Warrior/pseuds/I_am_a_Warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Levi's problems started when he met Eren in the park one brisk October morning. Ever since that first meeting, Levi's been seeing otherworldly things and worse yet, Eren doesn't know how to stop it either. So, Levi can only come up with one solution: seeing his nut-job of a friend Hanji, who just so happens to take interest in this kind of thing.<br/>But with all that Levi's been through, he'll need some serious therapy.</p>
<p>Modern!AU.<br/>This is my first time writing Ereri, so please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Seen a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screwtodayimsleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwtodayimsleeping/gifts).



> please enjoy!  
> Oh, there is one thing that I'd like for you guys to keep in mind while reading this, and that is: I do not ship Eren and Levi as my OTP - they are my BrOTP. My reason for writing this is to grow as a writer (and I wanted to try writing something like this). My goal is to keep them in character as much as possible so that it is enjoyable to read as much as it is to write it.
> 
> Now that being said, I DO NOT hate Ereri shippers. Some of my closest friends ship them as their OTP and I don't have a problem with that. Ereri/Riren is just not my ship and I respect that it is and/or may be your ship, but I ask that you respect my decision for them to not be my ship. Okay? Okay. Now on with the fic.

"I saw a horrible man with a coffin that Saturday."

"Oh?" The therapist quirked a grey, bushy eyebrow and the therapist looked back down to his notepad, jotting down some notes. He leaned back in his chair that sat at an angle in front of his desk. "Can you tell me what the man looked like, Mr. Ackerman?" A sigh came from Mr. Ackerman's lips, his hands still folded neatly behind his back as he slowly turned away from the large window that overlooked the bustling city below.

"Why tell you when I can show you." He stated, his voice deep and full of boredom. He walked over to his satchel (that doubled as his art portfolio) and pulled out a black book. The cover was a soft leather and had nothing on it except for a golden rectangle, and engraved in calligraphy was the word "sketchbook". Mr. Ackerman opened the book and rested it in the palm of his left hand, bringing his right thumb up to his mouth and licking it and then proceeded to flip through the book until he got to the correct page. "Here," he said, handing his sketchbook to the therapist, "That's what he looked like." The therapist's eyes widened slightly, seemingly stunned by what he saw.

Indeed it was a horrible looking man; lanky and tall, chunks of skin were missing off of his arms and face, and in other places on him the skin was sewn together in doctor’s sutures. The man wore a suit - dirty and disheveled, the shirt collar was ruffled, and his buttons were undone to mid chest. But the most horrid thing of all was the smile he bore. Oh yes, a gruesome smile that stretched all the way to his crazed eyes - looking smug as he leaned against the coffin. He looked as if he were saying: “Come. Come join us in Death.”

The therapist sighed through his mouth as he removed his round glasses. “Mr. Ackerman, do you know why you’re here?” The man in question’s eyes narrowed.

“No, I don’t. So please,” he leaned against the therapist’s mahogany desk, “Enlighten me.” He made a gesture with his arm.

“Levi,” The doctor leaned forward in his seat, elbows resting on his knees, “You are here because your friends and your partner are worried about you.”

“Tch, they have no reason to be.”

“They have perfectly good reason to be!” He stood up. He was a stout man and an older one, Levi guessed around the age of seventy-five. “You seeing these things and insisting that they’re real - convinced that your nightmares are out to get you.” The therapist breathed and readjusted his shirt cuffs. He picked up his notepad and put on his glasses and then he sat down on the brown leather couch that sat against the wall. At the same time Levi had moved to his previous spot at the window. “So tell me, Levi. When did this all begin?”

There was a pause before Levi spoke. “It all began when I first met Eren.”

“Your partner?”

“Yes.” Levi growled. “And let me be very frank about one thing and that is; Eren Yeager - my boyfriend - is not the cause of any of this, therefore no blame should be put on him. Am I clear, Mr. Sutcher?” Sutcher was the surname of the therapist that he was seeing.

The man nodded. “Of course, now please,” Sutcher crossed a leg over the other, settling in to hear what Levi was about to tell him, “Continue.”

“Like I said before, it all began when I first met Eren…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Sorry that it was so short but I was pressed for time. Kinda hard to type this up in school, lol. I hope to update soon!  
> Oh, this fic is for my girl screwtodayimsleeping. She's a fantastic Ereri author and one of my closest friends, so please go check her out she's got some awesome stuff!
> 
> Stay awesome guys and I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
